catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Nightstar (Q) - CBA I like this one much better than my old one. Comments? Nightshine 06:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you lighten her a bit? IF im not supposed to be here, kill me now.... foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I used the same colours as from her other images, so it should be fine--Nightshine 00:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright then. I really like her :3 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you brighten the highlights? I can't really see the line art [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I didn't originially add highlights, but I added some now --Nightshine 01:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks good i see nothing wrong... CBA? (Dont shoot meh :0 if i cant see anything i might be wrong :P) LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 15:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC)\ Her eye shadow is too dark. I can't see the real eye color. Could you fix that? (This is Echo, not logged in ;P) What do you mean? I can see the eye colour fine. I took it from her other images--Nightshine 23:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments?--Nightshine 22:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Comments before approval? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfire (D) - Redone Orignal artist, Awesome Hawkcake. Kill me now if it is horrible. Like srsly. I don't like the stripes a lot nor do I like the white transition. And -prays that it matches the warrior image- xP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is really pretty Ice :) But, she doesn't really match her warrior image. Try saturating and darkening her more, and add a lot more stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Make this a short-haired blank. Darken the ear pink and smudge the white transition--Nightshine 00:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :How, Nightshine? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How what?--Nightshine 00:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How do you change the blank? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Either redo it or layer another blank over it and get rid of the black pixels--Nightshine 00:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :May someone do that for me? -utterly clueless- I do not want to re-do her after the work I spent on her. There's no way I'm going to get the shading right again xP '''Re-Uploaded' I changed the blank for you. You need to make this look like her warrior image because right now it doesn't--Nightshine 17:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) CUTE! Add a lot more stripes, make the shading/saturating more like flame-colored, and make the white chest only go up slightly past the muzzle. Not over her eyes. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine 22:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded': Done. Somjeone change the blank again? xP [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 22:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Firepelt (W) - Redone : Um...meh. Orignal artist was Satsu, and I think her version is way much better than mine xP. The scars are....horrible. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ice he's awesome! Define the scars more, and blur the shading on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean define? -no vocabulary skills- *dies* XP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Define just means they have to be more noticeable. Darken the ear pink and shading. Also add this to your reservations along with Hawkfire's image. --Nightshine 00:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the scars.... at all ;P I would define them, since Echo can't see them, The right eye looks blurred. If its not, i apoligize. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Echo, maybe your screen isn't bright enough? I can see the scars fine--Nightshine 23:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well then make them either lighter or darker, cause I'm on my ipod touch and I still can't see them. Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 22:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Stratuscloud - Redone - I did this awhile ago. Sorry if I don't work on him much. I can't believe you guys started tweakweak without me! D: Sakura-chan 03:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Aw, I'm sorry, Echo. Well, you got here just in time :D We literally only started it last night. So as for the image, he's awesome! I might blur the white patches a bit more, and darken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ^.^ I'll get to work. Sakura-chan 03:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the white patches are blurred enough. Just darken the shading like Nightfall said and also darken the left ear pink---Nightshine 06:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, just how I imagined him. <3 Lighten the eyes a bit more, they're supposed to be pale sky-blue. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, the image isn't transparent. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 22:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar (W) - Redone There, he looks totally aweshume! :D Moon 03:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ''Wow. This is so good! Blur the ear pink, and add some shading to the white on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) There's blurred lineart on the stomach. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''There, and Ice, there is no blurred line art. It's all an illusion. Moon 03:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Define the patches --Nightshine 03:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) My, isn't he HANDSOME!!! (I would say beautiful, but he's a guy, so... XD) Moon, just blur the shading on his chest. :D [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 22:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Patch ® - Tweaked Comments? Xigbar; The Freeshooter 02:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Thicken and darken the shading a bit, define the ear pink--Nightshine 02:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Forestheart (W) Redone HERE HE IS! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the ear pink, darken the shading, make the eyes more amber-ish because they look too yellow right now Nightshine 01:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Are you SURE about darkening the shading? It would make him look almost black. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 14:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Or you could add/brighten highlights. It just looks pretty flat right now--Nightshine 22:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Added faint highlights, blurred ear pink, darkened eye color. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow this is beatiful! I would make the pelt a little lighter, or its my screen. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? On my screen, I can see his pelt and stripes and stuff. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading or lighten the highlights more. It seems flat to me. Nightshine 22:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's see what other people think. It would be difficult to lighten stuff and he's dark enough. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] Autumnfrost (W) CBA Easy one. :) Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a little bigger and blur the tail shading--Nightshine 22:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Fixed ear pink and blurred tail shading. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink Nightshine 22:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Lightened ear pink. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments before approval?--Nightshine 22:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lizardtail (D) Redone ''Finally. Guys I'm so sorry about my two week absence, I have a bone to pick with wireless internet. Anyway, here's Lizardtail :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfire's daddy! <3 Darken the shading just a tad. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Glow (PH) Redone My, isn't she lovely? :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) PERFECTLY PERFECT! Just darken the shading on the very edge of the lineart on her underbelly, legs, under the tail, and chest. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) '''BEAUTIFUL, I say, BEAUTIFUL. '''I would just lighten the shading on her back hind legs. Also what Hawkfire said. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Graywind (W) Redone Viola. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) BEAUTIFULNESSSSSS!!! But a few things: Smudge the stripes and make them look furry. :D And second, smudge and blur the chest. It looks really flat right now. Make it have a furry texture, like the stripes. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 22:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Shelldapple (A) - Tweaked Original artist was me. I altered the specks Nightshine 22:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) This is really good! I would just make a little more specks closing into the underbelly, it kinda stops there. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC)